A morte de Rock Lance?
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Lee tem um irmão chamado Rock Lance, o interesse amoroso de Hanabi. Por causa de seu Kekkei Genkai, Lance é sequestrado e dado como morto em Konoha. Mas quando Hanabi começa a ter pesadelos com Lance, resolve ir procurá-lo com a ajuda da ex-equipe dele.
1. Chapter 1

**A morte de Rock Lance?**

**Capítulo 1.**

Lance P.O.V.

Meu nome é Lance. Junto com minha irmãzinha Leah, minha mãe Lunary e meu irmão mais velho Lee, formamos o clã Rock, não muito conhecido na aldeia. Em outras palavras, meu nome completo é Rock Lance.

Aqueles que me conhecem comentam o quanto sou parecido fisicamente com meu irmão Lee, como se fosse irmão-gêmeo dele. Eu concordo, apesar de ter alguns detalhes físicos que nos diferenciam: pra começar, meu cabelo é um pouco mais longo que o dele, apesar de ter o mesmo corte tigela; e a parte de trás do cabelo, que é ainda mais longa, é presa num rabo curto.

Em segundo lugar, tem as roupas que, apesar de serem quase idênticas, não são coladas no corpo e as mangas são curtas. E olha que estou falando apenas da aparência física. Psicologicamente, são muito mais diferenças.

Mas isso só será revelado na história que será contada à seguir.

Tenten P.O.V.

Muitos clãs poderosos, como o clã Uchiha e o clã Hyuuga, atraem a ambição de muitos ninjas de diversas aldeias. A razão para isso é a Kekkei Genkai que esses clãs carregam. Mas de todos as Kekkei Genkais que eu conheço, nunca tinha ouvido falar da Kekkei Genkai do clã Rock, que é uma parte da história contada a seguir.

Eu conhecia o clã Rock porque Rock Lee pertencia a esse clã. Se é que pode ser chamado de clã, já que poucos o conhecem. E eu sempre achei que Rock Lee era o único desse clã... até conhecer a família dele.

Foi num dia em que retornamos da mansão e Lee sugeriu uma coisa que nunca havia sugerido antes pra nós.

**Lee: **Querem ir lá em casa?

Eu já ia recusar, mas fiquei curiosa, já que não conhecia a casa de Lee. Como Neji não recusou, todos nós fomos até a casa de Lee.

Lee P.O.V.

Eu não gostava muito de levar pessoas pra minha casa, mas como minha família tinha saído em missão, achei que não seria problema.

Só que eu tinha esquecido de um detalhe e só me lembrei quando já estava dentro de casa com a minha equipe.

**Voz: ***vindo da sala* Lee, é você?

Neji P.O.V.

Quando olhei pro lugar de onde vinha a voz, achei que ter usado tantas vezes o Byakugan estivesse me fazendo ver coisas. No sofá da sala, havia um rapaz muito parecido com o Lee e uma garota que eu não reconheci. Ao notar a gente, o rapaz veio até nós e eu notei que a garota que estava com ele parecia um pouco irritada com isso.

**Rapaz: **Vocês devem ser os parceiros de equipe do Lee! Me chamo Rock Lance, muito prazer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Tenten P.O.V.

**Lance: **Podem entrar! Mamãe e Leah ainda não voltaram!

Nós nos acomodamos e começamos a conversar com Lance. Aos poucos, ficamos sabendo que ele era o irmão-caçula de Lee, de 15 anos. Mas apesar de ser irmão do Lee, não agia como ele: era mais quieto e tinha um certo charme com as mulheres, o que dava pra notar pela garota no apartamento.

**Garota: **Bom, eu já vou indo! Tenho que ajudar minha mãe com as compras!

Ela deu um selinho rápido em Lance antes de sair do apartamento.

Lance P.O.V.

A Yuka era bonita... e tinha suas qualidades. Mas ela não era a garota que eu escolheria pra me casar pois, apesar de estar ficando comigo, tinha namorado.

Terminei com ela uma vez, mas ela era tão insistente que continuou indo na minha casa mesmo depois de termino do namoro. Eu não gostava de ser grosseiro, então não dizia nada, mas a situação me incomodava.

Por isso que, quando ela se despediu, não a impedi de me beijar, mesmo sendo só um selinho.

**Lee: **Pra alguém que quer manter distância da Yuka, você vive tendo recaídas!

**Eu: **Eu sei! Espero que eu encontre logo a garota ideal pra mim!

**Neji: **Seu nome é Rock Lance, não é?

**Eu: **Sim, eu já te disse! Mas por que a pergunta?

**Neji: **Não, por nada!

Neji P.O.V.

Não contei à ele, mas já tinha ouvido o nome dele lá em casa, embora só agora eu o tivesse conhecido pessoalmente. Hanabi era apaixonada por ele e vivia falando com a Hinata sobre isso. Não nego que o Lance parece muito legal, mas acho que ele não é o tipo de cara que Hiashi gostaria de ter como genro.

**Voz: **Lance, Lee, nós voltamos!

Nos viramos pra porta, a tempo de ver uma mulher entrar, carregando uma criança no colo. Pela semelhança física, deduzi logo que era a mãe do Lee, Lunary, e a irmãzinha dele, Leah.

**Lunary: ***surpresa* Que coisa rara, temos visitas! São os companheiros de Lee, pelo que estou vendo! Ele falou muito de vocês! *notando algo no sofá* Lance, quantas vezes eu já disse pra não trazer garotas pra cá?

**Lance: ***emburrado* Eu não trouxe! A Yuka que veio aqui sem eu ter chamado!

**Lunary: **Está certo! Bom, eu vou preparar o jantar! Vocês dois querem ficar e jantar conosco, Neji e Tenten?

**Tenten: ***levantando do sofá* Não queremos incomodar, Lunary-sama! Sem falar que estamos atrasados pra algo muito importante!

Antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, Tenten já estava me empurrando pra fora do apartamento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Hanabi P.O.V.

**Eu: ***escondida atrás de uma árvore* Lance-kun...

Era sempre assim: toda vez que Lance ia treinar na floresta sozinho ou com sua equipe, lá estava eu observando-o escondida. Eu o conheci na academia e, desde aquela época, era apaixonada por ele.

Entretanto, eu não tinha coragem pra contar à ele sobre meus sentimentos, assim como a Hinata pro Naruto. Claro que, hoje, eles estão namorando. Quem será que tomou a iniciativa?

Voltando ao que eu estava fazendo, passei minha visão do Lance pra equipe dele e senti uma grande inveja, a ponto de não conseguir esconder meu chackra direito. O motivo? Lance era parceiro de equipe de duas garotas, que passavam a maior parte do tempo brigando entre si por ele do que treinando. E eu conhecia as duas: éramos melhores amigas na academia, mas quando descobrimos que gostávamos do mesmo rapaz, brigamos feio e acabamos com a amizade (parece familiar, não acham?). Seus nomes eram Yuka (a ex do Lance) e Kurumi.

Pacientemente, esperei as duas saírem dali. Ao contrário do Lance, elas não treinavam tanto e sempre iam embora mais cedo.

Lance P.O.V.

Eu já estava ficando irritado por ter que treinar e ouvir discussão de mulher quando senti um chackra perto de onde estávamos. Como as garotas estavam discutindo, possivelmente nem sentiram a presença de alguém. Mas, quando percebi de quem era, fiquei aliviado: era o chackra de Hanabi Hyuuga, embora um pouco tenso.

**Kurumi: **Nós já vamos indo, Lance-kun! Temos o que fazer em casa!

Ela e Yuna tentaram me beijar, mas é claro que não deixei. Cheguei a notar desapontamento e indignação em seus rostos, mas elas logo disfarçaram com um sorriso e foram embora. Depois que não podia mais vê-las, nem sentir seu chackra, abri um sorriso e falei:

**Eu: **Pode sair, Hanabi!

Hanabi saiu de trás de uma árvore e parecia bem surpresa, além de um pouco envergonhada. Provavelmente por ter sido descoberta.

**Hanabi: **Como sabia que era eu?

Hanabi P.O.V.

**Eu: **Como sabia que era eu?

**Lance: **Apenas sorte!

Eu notei que não era bem verdadeira a resposta dele, mas não o forcei a dizer a verdade. Principalmente quando ele fez a seguinte pergunta:

**Lance: **Por que estava aqui?

Respondi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

**Eu: ***envergonhada* Eu vim aqui treinar, mas... como você e sua equipe já estavam aqui eu... não quis incomodar e resolvi esperar!

Não era uma total mentira, eu realmente não queria incomodar e esperei, tirando a parte de vir à floresta pra treinar. Mas pra ele não desconfiar, resolvi mudar de assunto.

Lance P.O.V.

**Hanabi: **Eu fiquei sabendo que você passou no teste pra ser Jounnin com apenas 15 anos! Meus parabéns, Lance-kun! Você merece!

Não fiquei surpreso quando ela falou sobre eu ter me tornado Jounnin. A vila não falava de uma vitória dessas desde que aconteceu o mesmo com o Kakashi.

**Eu: ***envergonhado* Obrigado!

Antes dela ir embora, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu nunca entendi porque deixava a Hanabi fazer isso e não deixava as minhas ex. Hanabi, pra mim, era só minha amiga... ou não?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Yuka P.O.V.

Quando Lance mal tinha se tornado Jounnin, fomos mandados para uma missão de espionagem. Ele liderava a gente e, no começo, até que foi fácil. Entretanto, por alguma razão, eu sentia que algo muito ruim aconteceria conosco, mas acho que era só nervosismo. Afinal, o ninja que estávamos indo espionar era o ex-discípulo de Orochimaru: Kabuto Yakushi.

Eu não sabia muito sobre o clã Rock, só o que Lance tinha me contado. Por exemplo, sobre seu Kekkei Genkai, que lhe torna capaz de controlar a natureza apenas com a força do pensamento, além de poder se comunicar mentalmente com alguém, mas esse alguém tem que ser muito importante para ele, como a pessoa que ele mais ama por exemplo.

Durante nossa missão de espionagem, algo terrível aconteceu: Kabuto descobriu nossa presença, causando à mim e Kurumi um pânico muito grande.

Lance P.O.V.

Bancar a babá era algo irritante pra mim, e eu me senti assim ao ver a cara de pânico de Yuka e Kurumi. Mesmo assim ativei minha Kekkei Genkai, chamada Kimury, e ataquei Kabuto com ela, pois sabia que usar Taijutsu com ele era muito arriscado.

Mesmo assim, a luta foi complicada. Kabuto tinha muito mais experiência do que eu, e eu não podia lutar e proteger as garotas ao mesmo tempo. Por essa razão, não consegui impedir Kabuto de ferir Kurumi gravemente na perna.

Kurumi P.O.V.

Na hora que fui atingida na perna, a minha vontade era de gritar, mas não queria atrair mais ninjas para aquele local. Yuka, apesar de não gostar muito de mim e vice-versa, tentou me ajudar a ficar de pé, mesmo com a perna ferida.

Lance continuava lutando com Kabuto e eu percebia a dificuldade dele, pois tinha sido acertado no braço direito. O pânico mesmo aconteceu quando Kabuto o desacordou. Yuka e eu tentamos fugir, mas Kabuto nos nocauteou por trás. Depois disso, veio a escuridão.

Tsunade P.O.V.

A missão da equipe 13, constituída por Lance, Yuka e Kurumi estava demorando para ser cumprida. Entretanto, quando recebemos uma carta da equipe através de uma invocação, percebemos logo que tinha algo muito errado.

A AMBU foi mandada atrás da equipe e encontraram apenas as meninas, perto do local onde era o esconderijo de Kabuto. Mas nada dele ou de Lance. Inclusive, quando as meninas foram para o hospital após me entregarem o relatório, perguntei sobre Rock Lance.

Mas não recebi a resposta que esperava.

**Yuka: **Ele foi morto pelo Kabuto! Tentamos impedí-lo de fugir, mas ele nos desacordou!

Aquilo, sem dúvida, seria um choque para o clã Rock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Hinata P.O.V.

A notícia da morte de Rock Lance se espalhou por Konoha e um velório aconteceu. Todo mundo estava lá, chorando. Mas de todos, acho que ninguém estava pior do que a Hanabi.

Lance e Hanabi tinham a mesma idade e eram colegas de academia quando se conhceram. Hanabi se abria comigo de vez em quando, então eu sabia que ela era apaixonada pelo Lance, mas não tinha coragem de contar à ele (parecia comigo antes de me declarar para o Naruto-kun). E agora que Lance havia partido, ela se arrependia de não ter contado à ele o quanto o amava.

**Hanabi: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Eu devia ter contado à ele! Eu devia!

**Eu: ***abraçando-a* Hanabi...

Aos poucos, a vida em Konoha foi voltando ao normal, mas a situação na minha casa não estava. Quando já fazia 8 meses que o Lance tinha morrido, algo estranho começou a acontecer com Hanabi: ela acordava gritando à noite, assustando todo mundo, e quando perguntávamos o problema, ela sempre dizia que não era nada. Do jeito que ela falava, achei que era pesadelos.

Até o dia que ela teve uma conversa estranha comigo.

Hanabi P.O.V.

Já fazia alguns dias que eu andava tendo sonhos estranhos. Bom, na verdade era só um, mas andava se repetindo toda noite. No sonho, eu via Lance preso com correntes e berrando de dor. No início, achei que era só uma coincidência, até me lembrar de um detalhe: a kekkei genkai do Lance.

Desconfiada, fui falar com a minha irmã, torcendo pra que ela soubesse de alguma coisa.

**Eu: **Nee-san, a kekkei genkai dos Rock tem uma habilidade de telepatia ou algo assim, não tem?

**Hinata: **De acordo com o parceiro do Neji-nii-san, sim!

**Eu: **E qual é a distância máxima entre uma pessoa e outra pra que a telepatia funcione?

**Hinata: **Se não estou enganada, a mesma distância entre Konoha e Suna!

Arregalei os olhos. Não imaginava que poderia ser tão grande.

**Eu: **Sabe quem tem essa kekkei genkai?

**Hinata: ***sorriso triste* Lance era o único, já que Leah ainda não a desenvolveu!

Foi aí que eu comecei a desconfiar que, talvez, Lance não estivesse morto.

Hinata P.O.V.

Antes que eu perguntasse o motivo daquelas perguntas, Hanabi saiu correndo, e eu pude notar determinação nos olhos dela, coisa que eu só notava quando ela treinava com o papai. Desconfiei que aquelas perguntas teriam ligação com os pesadelos, mas não perguntei nada.

Só esperava que, seja qual for o objetivo de Hanabi, ela não se arrisque demais.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Kurumi P.O.V.

A "morte" de Lance havia dado uma lição em Yuka e eu. Aprendemos a treinar sério e até conseguimos convencer Sakura Haruno a nos ensinar Jutsus médicos. Não queríamos perder outra pessoa importante para nós.

Entretanto, a verdade sobre a morte de Lance ainda me incomodava, pois Yuka e eu não tínhamos certeza se ele estava realmente morto. Mas era melhor inventar uma suposta morte do que deixar a aldeia toda descobrir que preferíamos fugir do que lutar com o Kabuto.

A verdade veio a tona num dia em que Yuka e eu treinávamos e Hanabi Hyuuga passou por nós com uma mochila nas costas. Achei estranho, já que ela não fazia missões individuais.

Hanabi P.O.V.

**Kurumi: **Aonde você vai?

Esperava passar despercebida por Yuka e Kurumi, mas não deu certo. Elas, provavelmente, recordaram que eu não fazia missões sem a minha equipe.

Mesmo assim, decidi abrir o jogo. Afinal, gostando ou não, ainda eram a equipe do Lance.

**Eu: **Estou indo atrás do Kabuto! Quero ter certeza do que realmente aconteceu!

**Yuka: **A gente já não disse que o Lance morreu?

**Eu: ***séria* Disse... mas depois dos pesadelos que andei tendo com Lance, não acredito! Eu vou atrás dele... QUEIRAM VOCÊS OU NÃO!

Yuka P.O.V.

Pesadelos?

Eu não estava entendendo, até lembrar da Kekkei Genkai de Lance: telepatia. Eu sabia que Hanabi nos mataria por isso, principalmente porque ela amava o Lance mais do que a própria vida, mas decidi abrir o jogo.

**Eu: **Ahn... Hanabi, temos que te contar uma coisa que aconteceu há 8 meses atrás!

E eu contei tudo... inclusive a parte de Kabuto desacordando Lance e nós tentando fugir. Mas a maior parte foi essa: não tínhamos certeza da morte de Lance.

Hanabi P.O.V.

Quando Yuka terminou de me contar a "coisa", minha vontade era pular no pescoço dela e de Kurumi. Como elas puderam abandonar o Lance e ainda inventar uma mentira dele ter morrido?

Mas eu não tinha tempo para isso no momento. Eu tinha que encontrar o Lance e torcer pra ele ainda estar vivo. Se as duas mentirosas tivessem contado logo a verdade, talvez fosse mais fácil.

Já estava dando as costas quando ouvi a voz de Kurumi.

**Kurumi: **Podemos ir com você, Hanabi?

**Hanabi: ***virando-se, séria* Pra quê? Vocês já "ajudaram" o bastante!

**Yuka: **Por isso mesmo! Se Lance ainda estiver vivo, devemos uma à ele!

**Kurumi: **Bancamos as covardes, mas foi essa covardia que tirou nosso companheiro de time! E agora nós o queremos de volta!

Eu tive que reconhecer: as palavras dela me surpreenderam.

**Hanabi: **Está bem, podem vir comigo! Mas já vou avisando: não serei babá de ninguém!

As duas concordaram e me seguiram pra fora de Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Kurumi P.O.V.

Hanabi foi nos guiando, enquanto Yuka e eu íamos atrás. Kabuto não era besta de manter o esconderijo no mesmo lugar, mas Hanabi parecia saber onde ia.

Nunca admiti, muito menos Yuka, mas Hanabi amava mais o Lance do que nós duas juntas, a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

Numa de nossas paradas, perguntei à Hanabi como ela sabia onde achar Kabuto. Ela não olhou pra mim, já que não éramos mais amigas, mas pelo menos respondeu a minha pergunta.

**Hanabi: **Instinto feminino!

Hanabi P.O.V.

**Eu: **Instinto feminino!

Não achei uma desculpa melhor do que essa, mas ela não precisava saber que, por alguma razão, eu tinha uma ligação especial com o Lance. Era como se eu soubesse onde ele estava ou se tinha algo errado. No momento, eu sentia até quando ele estava sendo torturado ou não.

Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

**Eu: **Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder!

Yuka P.O.V.

Continuamos a saltar pelas árvores, até Hanabi saltar pro chão, o que me fez estranhar, já que só fazia 10 minutos que tínhamos feito uma parada. Saltamos para o chão também, instantes antes de Hanabi dizer "chegamos".

**Eu: ***coçando a cabeça, confusa* Chegamos aonde? Aqui só tem árvores em todo lugar!

Hanabi fez um sinal de mão e, em poucos segundos, um casarão apareceu. Foi aí que Kurumi e eu entendemos: usaram genjutsu para esconder um novo esconderijo.

**Hanabi: **Vamos entrar!

Foi a última ordem dela, antes de invadirmos o casarão.

Hinata P.O.V.

Estava preocupada com Hanabi, já que ela tinha saído da mansão Hyuuga dizendo que ia treinar e ainda não tinha voltado. Há 3 dias. Foi um choque quando a Equipe Gai e eu ficamos sabendo que ela tinha deixado a vila com a ex-equipe de Lance e ido atrás do Kabuto... SEM AVISAR.

Mas o que minha irmã estava pensando? Em vingar a morte de Lance? Ela não tinha chance contra o Kabuto. Bom, eu acho que não, pois nunca a vi lutar contra ele.

Voltando à história, a Hokage-sama mandou a Equipe do Neji-nii-san atrás deles, e eu fui junto por um motivo bem óbvio: Hanabi era minha irmã e eu tinha que impedí-la antes que fizesse alguma loucura.

**Lee: **Não se preocupe, Hinata-san! Meu fogo da juventude irá impedir que Kabuto mate a sua irmã!

Não era bem essas palavras que eu queria ouvir, mas não disse nada. De qualquer modo, esperava que chegássemos a tempo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Hanabi P.O.V.

Quando eu estava com minha equipe, uma das coisas que eu mais odiava era ter que se separar, pois ficamos mais vulneráveis. Mesmo assim, a separação foi necessária quando entramos no esconderijo de Kabuto e demos de cara com 3 túneis.

**Yuka: **Nos encontramos do lado de fora do esconderijo em 15 minutos!

Foi a última coisa dita antes de nos separarmos: Kurumi ficou com o túnel da esquerda, eu fiquei com o túnel do meio e Yuka ficou com o túnel da direita. Não sabia o porquê de ter escolhido o túnel do meio. Devia ser intuição ou tinha algo nesse túnel que eu precisava saber.

Após andar um pouco, cheguei ao que parecia ser um laboratório, o que me deixou arrepiada. Mas como Kabuto não estava ali, não vi problemas em olhar em volta.

Foi quando meu olhar pousou em alguma coisa dentro de uma câmara de vidro cheia de água. Parecia uma pessoa, que logo reconheci ser um rapaz ao olhar... embaixo. Desviando o olhar, morta de vergonha, fiquei me perguntando o porquê daquele rapaz nu e careca estar ali. Seria usado como experimento ou algo do tipo?

Lance P.O.V.

Eu me sentia leve, como se estivesse flutuando, mas não sabia a razão. Minhas memórias estavam um pouco confusas. Quando abri os olhos, não conseguia ver direito, pois minha visão estava embaçada. Logo soube que estava num lugar cheio de água, mesmo podendo respirar.

Mesmo com a visão embaçada, consegui distingir alguém na minha frente. Não era o Kabuto, já que ele não tinha cabelo castanho. Depois de forçar bastante a visão, consegui ver quem era.

Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hanabi P.O.V.

**Rapaz: **Han... han...

Eu estava muito confusa. O que o rapaz dentro na câmara tentava me dizer? É difícil falar quando você está mergulhado numa câmara cheia de água.

Entretanto, quando me lembrei dos pesadelos que tinha durante a noite, arregalei os olhos.

**Rapaz: **HANABI!

ERA LANCE DENTRO DA CÂMARA!

Tomada pelo pânico, peguei a primeira coisa que vi para tirá-lo de lá: uma vassoura. Não era grande coisa, mas o bastante para quebrar a câmara. Ao fazer isso, toda a água saiu pra fora, junto com Lance.

Lance P.O.V.

Emocionado em ver uma cara conhecida, abracei Hanabi com força... ou com o que restava dela depois das experiências do Kabuto.

**Eu: **Hanabi, você não faz ideia do quanto estou feliz em te ver!

Quando olhei para a face de Hanabi, notei que ela estava vermelha como um pimentão. Logo soube o porquê: tinha abraçado-a nu. Sem graça, peguei uma toalha que tinha ali no momento e coloquei-a na cintura. Não era dos melhores, mas pelo menos ocultaria o meu... vocês sabem.

Ao ouvir um barulho, soube logo que Kabuto estava vindo ao laboratório, e Hanabi ainda confirmou com seu Byakugan. Agindo rápido, ela me pegou pela mão e saímos correndo dali.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Yuka P.O.V.

Após investigarmos os corredores e não encontrarmos nada de interessante, Kurumi e eu nos reencontramos do lado de fora do esconderijo do Kabuto. Já haviam se passado os 15 minutos que foram combinados e nada da Hanabi. Não queria demonstrar, mas estava preocupada.

**Voz: **MENINAS!

Olhamos pro dono do chamado e notamos que Hanabi vinha correndo, acompanhada de um rapaz careca. Quando o reconhecemos, Kurumi e eu ficamos chocadas.

**Kurumi e eu: **LANCE?

Kurumi P.O.V.

Emocionadas, corremos até Lance e o abraçamos. Ele não parecia estar com raiva de nós, pois até retribuiu o abraço. Mas percebemos que não foi forte, pois estava muito cansado por alguma razão. Confusas, perguntamos o motivo à Hanabi, que nos contou o que viu.

Como já estava escurecendo, nos abrigamos numa árvore oca que encontramos. Pra ficarmos mais seguros, espalhamos armadilhas por onde estávamos. Hanabi também pegou uma roupa em sua mochila para Lance, pois ele estava usando apenas uma toalha e, se tivéssemos que lutar, não seria agradável se ela caísse.

O chato é que as roupas eram da Hinata, mas Lance não pareceu se importar, já que não eram muito femininas e eram do seu tamanho.

**Yuka: ***bocejando* Eu vou dormir! Boa noite!

Quando Yuka disse isso, também comecei a sentir sono e fui dormir ao lado dela.

Lance P.O.V.

Ao ver minhas companheiras de equipe dormindo, percebi que haviam mudado nesses meses que Hanabi disse que fiquei fora de Konoha e fui dado como morto. Elas ficaram mais fortes, e eu pude perceber isso pelo seu chackra. Não sabi o porquê de terem dito pro resto da aldeia que eu estava morto, mas não estava bravo com elas.

Como já estavam dormindo, resolvi puxar papo com a Hanabi, mas ela começou antes.

**Hanabi: **Você se lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu depois daquela batalha com o Kabuto meses atrás?

**Eu: **Não me lembro de muitas imagens! Só de frases do tipo "vou trazer Orochimaru de volta utilizando você" ou "Orochimaru vai adorar ter a Kekkei Genkai do clã Rock"! Sem falar da dor horrível no ombro direito!

**Hanabi: **Dor?

Hanabi P.O.V.

**Eu: ***confusa* Dor?

**Lance: **Sim! Meu ombro começou a doer desde que senti uma mordida ou algo do tipo nele! Pra ser sincero, dói até hoje!

**Eu: **Posso ver o seu ombro?

Lance concordou e abaixou a gola da roupa, mostrando o ombro nu. Estava torcendo pra que minhas suspeitas não fossem corretas, mas não deu certo: vi no ombro de Lance a marca da maldição, a mesma que o Uchiha costumava ter. Só esperava que, como ele, Lance não perdesse o controle de si mesmo por causa do selo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Lance P.O.V.

Quando amanheceu, fui o primeiro a acordar e notei que Hanabi dormia em cima de mim, o que me fez ruborizar. No fundo, eu tinha começado a me apaixonar por Hanabi, mas tinha minhas dúvidas.

**Eu: ***balançando-a* Hanabi, acorde! Já amanheceu!

Hanabi, ao acordar, esfregou os olhos e, ao contrário de mim, ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Confesso que lembrava muito a irmã dela quando via o tal de Uzumaki. Ela saiu de cima de mim, segundos antes de Yuka e Kurumi despertarem também.

**Yuka: **Pra onde vamos agora?

**Hanabi: **Pra Konoha, lógico! Vocês duas precisam consertar a confusão que fizeram com a suposta "morte" de Lance!

Hanabi P.O.V.

Enquanto Lance ria e as meninas iam guardar as coisas, morrendo de vergonha, percebi que tinha algo errado. Podia sentir que alguém nos observava, mas não tinha certeza de quem era. Minha maior suspeita era Kabuto Yakushi, que só estava esperando pra nos atacar com a guarda baixa.

**Eu: **LANCE, CUIDADO!

Lance estava saíndo da árvore oca após guardar suas coisas e percebi que alguém tinha atirado uma shuriken gigante. Reagi a tempo e consegui impedir que a shuriken acertasse Lance, ficando na frente dele.

Depois disso, veio a escuridão.

Lance P.O.V.

Ser pêgo com a guarda baixa não era comum pra mim, mas estava tão ancioso em voltar pra Konoha que não percebi a shuriken gigante na minha direção. Hanabi ficou na minha frente e a shuriken a atingiu no peito. Pude ver a outra ponta da shuriken nas costas dela, o que significava que esta a tinha atravessado, me deixando em pânico. Principalmente quando ela tossiu e saiu sangue como saliva.

Sem conhecimento de jutsus médicos, tive que improvisar: com a ajuda de Yuka, tirei a shuriken do corpo de Hanabi e arranquei as mangas do casaco emprestado da Hinata pra usar como bandagem. Antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, alguém apareceu na nossa frente: Kabuto.

**Kabuto: **Pelo que estou vendo, errei o alvo! Era pra acertar o rapaz do clã Rock! Mas, pelo menos, tenho um inimigo a menos pra me preocupar!

Kurumi P.O.V.

Senti um chackra demoníaco perto de mim e logo percebi que vinha de Lance. Acredito que, quando a shuriken gigante acertou Hanabi, Lance ficou com tanta raiva que ativou o selo amaldiçoado que havia sido posto nele. Hanabi tinha me contado que Lance tinha esse selo.

Minhas hipóteses foram confirmadas quando Lance partiu pra cima de Kabuto e lutou contra ele com fúria, quase o matando. Foi a deixa para Yuka e eu ajudarmos Hanabi com nossos jutsus médicos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Lee P.O.V.

Enquanto Neji, Tenten, Hinata e eu continuávamos a procura de Hanabi, Yuka e Kurumi, sentimos dois chackras violentos, o que queria dizer que havia uma batalha acontecendo não muito longe de nó os olhos ao reconhecer o dono de um dos chackras: era meu irmão Lance.

Mas como era possível? Ele tinha morrido na batalha contra o Kabuto! Por outro lado, percebi que o dono do outro chackra era o Kabuto, e que estava enfraquecendo.

**Hinata: ***usando o byakugan* S-seu irmão acabou de matar o Kabuto, Lee-san!

Nunca senti tanto orgulho (chorando).

Lance P.O.V.

**Yuka: **Kurumi, ela não está reagindo!

Virei-me após matar o Kabuto, já de volta ao normal, pois o selo amaldiçoado tinha desaparecido. Corri até a Hanabi, que não havia recuperado os sentidos. Não era pra menos: uma shuriken gigante atravessar o peito era mortal na maioria das vezes.

**Eu: ***com Hanabi no colo* Hanabi, não faz isso comigo! Eu estou implorando!

Yuka e Kurumi não conseguiam ouvir o que eu estava dizendo, o que era bom, pois ser sentimental na frente de alguém nunca foi agradável pra mim. Entretanto, foi aí que eu percebi o quanto Hanabi significava pra mim. Se era pra ela morrer, então decidi falar de uma vez o que sempre quis dizer à ela, em seu ouvido.

**Eu: **Hanabi... eu te amo!

Na hora, senti uma mão apertando a minha e percebi que Hanabi tinha reagido, mesmo inconsciente.

**Voz: **Pessoal?

Hinata P.O.V.

Fiquei aliviada quando encontramos as meninas e o "renascido dos mortos" Lance, mas meu alivio foi embora quando vi Hanabi. A vida dela estava por um fio.

**Neji: **Temos que levar vocês de volta para Konoha antes que seja tarde demais para Hanabi!

Neji-nii-san carregou Hanabi nas costas e Lance me contou tudo que aconteceu no caminho. Até mesmo o que aconteceu com ele durante os meses que foi dado como morto, o que explicava o porquê dele estar careca e estar vestindo roupas que eram minhas.

Mas eu não estava preocupada com o "vestuário do Lance". Estava mesmo era com Hanabi.

Tsunade P.O.V.

Quando Hinata e a equipe Gai voltaram da missão, recebemos duas notícias: uma boa e outra má. A boa é que Lance estava vivo, o que foi motivo de comemoração para todos, principalmente para o clã Rock. A má notícia é que o estado de Hanabi era grave, com apenas 30% de chance dela sobreviver, o que deixou o clã Hyuuga alarmado, principalmente Hiashi-san.

Sem escolha, tivemos que mandá-la para a UTI.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Lance P.O.V.

Quando Hanabi saiu da UTI, fui visitá-la todos os dias, na esperança de que ela acordasse. Claro que coisas aconteceram enquanto ela estava em coma. Comigo, por exemplo, meu cabelo voltou a crescer e completei 16 anos um mês depois de ter voltado para Konoha.

Com as meninas, por exemplo, também ocorreram mudanças: com o treinamento duro que faziam, ficaram mais fortes e começaram a trabalhar no hospital. Inclusive, soube que arrumaram namorado.

**Eu: ***cabeça baixa* Queria que você estivesse acordada pra saber de tudo isso!

**Voz: **Saber do quê?

Olhei em volta pra saber quem tinha falado e não vi ninguém. Demorei um pouco pra perceber que Hanabi havia despertado.

Hanabi P.O.V.

**Lance: ***lágrimas nos olhos* HANABI!

Fui pêga de surpresa quando Lance me abraçou, mesmo com delicadeza por causa de meus ferimentos. Foi aí que notei um detalhe: o cabelo dele estava como antes, o que quer dizer que fiquei inconsciente mais tempo do que imaginava.

**Eu: ***soltando o abraço* Por quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente?

**Lance: **Uns 4 meses!

**Eu: **Reparei! Seu cabelo já voltou a crescer! *sorriso maroto* Ah propósito, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre algo!

**Lance: **Sobre o que?

**Eu: **No dia em que Kabuto nos atacou, você disse mesmo que me amava ou foi sonho meu?

Lance P.O.V.

Fiquei mais vermelho que um tomate. Então Hanabi, mesmo inconsciente, tinha ouvido minha declaração?

Mesmo assim, confirmei com a cabeça, o que a fez ficar sentada na cama e me puxar pela nuca. Logo, senti que ela me beijava nos lábios e retribuí o beijo, enquanto ela enlaçava meu pescoço e eu a segurava levemente pela cintura. Claro que ficou mais fácil quando sentei na borda da cama, virada para Hanabi.

Ouvi uma porta bater, mas não me importei.

Hinata P.O.V.

Após testemunhar o beijo dos dois, saí do quarto de hospital com um sorriso. Sabia que os dois acabariam juntos, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sem falar que o relacionamento dos dois aprofundou mais rápido que o meu com o Naruto.

Pra começar, Lance pediu ao meu pai pessoalmente para namorar Hanabi logo depois que ela saiu do hospital. E pra completar, eles subiram ao altar após 2 anos de namoro, tendo Lee, Tenten, Neji e eu como padrinhos. Nunca pensei que ficaria tão emocionada por ver minha irmã vestida de noiva.

**Hanabi: ***jogando o buquê* PEGUEM!

Adivinham quem pegou o buquê? Eu! Só esperava ser mesmo a próxima a me casar. Do jeito que o Naruto é distraído, isso ainda vai demorar.

FIM!


End file.
